Algardo Raguelez
Human (Tethyrian) *'Rogue' 12 (alignment good) *'Paragon path' Death Dealer *'Nationality' Amn *'Age (in 1479 DR)' 22 For in-game statistics, click here. Algardo Raguelez is a young Tethyrian male; a rogue and opportunist, living and operating in Amn. He is a friend of the former Earl of Valladilene and also a member of the Company that escaped the Purging of the town in the autumn (Marpenoth) of 1479 Dale Reckoning. Appearance Looks & demeanor Algardo is a young man of Tethyrian heritage, of average height and weight. His looks are typical among his people; tan skin, straight, shoulder-long brown hair and sparkling, dark eyes. He proudly wears a long, thick mustache that he tends to crook around the edge, and a cunning smile to accompany that. Algardo has always been a curious and spontaneous person, acting on feeling and wit more than careful thought or planning. Although this has caused him to step in numerous traps and ill situations, luckily Algardo has the wits to respond and manage to evade or escape cases when others would already be in too deep to even consider running. He is always quick to smile, joke and even be sarcastic - while on the other hand he is stubborn as a mule when one pushes or questions his potential. He values his friends and wishes to have as many as possible, though the recent event in the Goldplains introduced the concept of caution in his mind. Equipment Clothing Algardo's typical clothing comes in earthly colors of brown, gray and black. An unremarkable white linen shirt, a typical for the Sword Coast vest and coat combination, complete with a deerskin pair of breeches, knee-tall boots and a round hat. For a flashy stroke and when he is able to, he wears a blood red cape around his shoulders and down to his knees. As of late, these looks changed to a more menacing and regal appearance. The leather armor he acquired from the eye of fate ''looks like a piece of gear very few would ever own, complex in its combination of major blacks, white and purple. The cowl that comes with it, now shades his witty face.'' Magical gear Beyond a short sword and a crossbow that he carried around in secret, Algardo discovered and armed himself with two unique items, retrieved from a horde of the Hellfangs tribe on the remote Cloud Peaks. A famed duelist's dagger hailing from Old Tethyr, which in the right hands is a swift and lethal weapon, and the panther's tread, ''a cover for his boots made of black feline fur that magically enhances his speed and litheness. However, after his encounter in the ''eye of fate, he never saw these items again. Instead, he found himself lying on the same floor with a number of breath-taking treasures. Notes & Trivia *Algardo has known and been friends with Fendrell Ayn Alhaine (the Earl of Valladilene) since childhood. He was his right hand in the estate, posing as the stableman. The Earl also covered up Algardo's weapon possession. *He can be really charming and pleasant, enough to mildly affect people's behaviors to his best interest. *He is very proud of his Tethyrian mustache. As his father and grandfather and all forefathers would note: it is his honor and pride. He trims and cares for it daily, even when the conditions do not favor such luxuries. *He enjoys the company of women, but is not currently involved with one. *He had a wide collection of vests back in the Alhaine estate. Fendrell gifted them to Algardo, knowing his knack for the particular clothing. Of all these, Algardo has only one left, the one he escaped the Purging with. *Algardo loves the eggs, cheese and ale of the Black Goose Inn. He sometimes visits the Rover Inn to indulge to his favorite tomato-sauced boar roast. *He was devastated when he had to put out a fire at the Rat's Teeth by using his beloved cloak. He still wears it, despite the damage done after the event. *His family and childhood friends are not close to Valladilene. Only Fendrell of all the Company would know wether they are alive or dead, or where they might be. *Algardo's explosive stubborn reactions nearly got him to trouble when during a dispute on the laws of Amn with Sir Lymond Vickary, he spit on his breastplate. The paladin Knight remained calm and Algardo avoided imprisonment. *He is extremely stubborn. He can follow orders from people that earned his respect (rare few) but with others he is just provocative and a pain mostly. He really likes and feels close to all members of the Company, but only trusts Fendrell. He views them all as comrades in dark times, outside the safety of a town's walls. *He has a great relation and understanding with space, distance and the nature of light. By instinct he can use them to remain unseen. *Algardo managed to destroy an apparently deathless undead creature by agilely casting it down a shaft. *Algardo sometimes sees visions, both while and asleep and awake, considering them an effect of his exhaustion from the constant travels. All of these visions are blurry, hazy and distorted, and they appear more vivid when they occur during the nighttime. The things he constantly sees are a blood red fox, a black and red banner on a pike bearing (possibly) a fox heraldry, and armored soldiers against enraged barbarians in a gory fight. Algardo is oblivious as to what they mean. *While in an in-between place with the rest of the Company and the game of scales, Algardo's demeanor affected the surrounding environment. An empty darkness when he was cool and fiery explosions when he got uneasy and frustrated.